Trouble Au Moulin Rouge
by allis-lcw
Summary: Anastasia et Dimitri sont de retour à paris, incognito. Ils sont sur le point d'aller passer une soirée au célèbre Moulin Rouge. traduction de ma fic en anglais


-1_Trouble Au Moulin Rouge_

**Dessin-Animé : **_Anastasia_

**Diclaimer : **_Anastasia _et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de l'histoire sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau donc si vous voulez l'utiliser (je ne vois pas bien pourquoi, mais bon) demandez-le moi avant.

**Spoiler : **Aucun

**Statut : **Finie

**Rating: **K

**Genre : **Général

**N/A : **Oneshot écrit pour Rina en réponse à sa demande dans mon writting meme.

Traduction pour Azkadellia Elbereth.

**Résumé : **Anastasia et Dimitri sont de retour à paris, incognito. Ils sont sur le point d'aller passer une soirée au célèbre Moulin Rouge.

Dimitri et Anastasia étaient de retour à Paris pour un mois. Ils l'avaient décidé deux jours auparavant au cours d'une nuit qu'ils avaient passé éveillé, essayant de trouver une nouvelle aventure. Malgré le fait qu'Anastasia était désormais une vrai princesse elle aimait toujours partir spontanément, et tout laisser derrière elle, pour s'enfuir avec son amant. La vie était plus excitante de cette façon. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient décidé de retourner à Paris car cela faisait plus de six mois qu'ils n'y avaient pas mis les pieds, et la ville leur manquait.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés en ville, ils ne s'ennuyèrent pas des formalités et ne rendirent visites à aucun de leurs amis. Ils étaient là incognito, sous de fausses identités. Ils avaient réservé une chambre dans un petit hôtel, pas trop miteux, mais définitivement pas aussi prestigieux que ce qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir. Ils voulaient que ce voyage soit uniquement pour eux deux, pour être ensemble une nouvelle fois dans la même aventure. Cette nuit-là, Dimitri décida qu'ils devraient aller au Moulin Rouge. Anastasia fut d'accord sans la moindre hésitation, elle voulait voir de ses propres yeux à quoi ressemblait ce lieu. Elle n'était pas satisfaite avec les histoires qu'elle avait entendu. Ces histoires étaient intrigantes mais personne ne voulait jamais les finir tant qu'elle était dans la pièce. Elles avaient entendu des bouts d'histoires derrière les portes mais jamais une histoire ou une description au complet.

Tout le monde semblait penser qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se comporter de la même façon avec elle maintenant qu'elle était officiellement une princesse. La plupart du temps cela ne la dérangeait pas parce que ses amis et sa famille la plus proche n'avaient pas changé. Mais tous les autres se comportaient envers elle comme si elle avait été élevée pour devenir une princesse, comme si elle était fragile et devait être préservée. Cela était ne pas la connaître. Mais à ce moment précis elle n'en avait rien à faire de tous ces gens qui ne la connaissaient pas, parce qu'elle était à Paris, incognito, et elle allait entré dans le célèbre Moulin Rouge.

C'était une nuit d'été, pas trop chaude et pas trop froide, avec une brise occasionnelle qui rafraîchissait les passants. Dimitri et Anastasia marchaient main dans la main, profitant de la douceur de la soirée alors que les bruits de la vie nocturne naissante se faisaient de plus en plus fort autour d'eux. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes du Moulin Rouge, ils entrèrent sans attendre et s'installèrent à leur place. Ils étaient près de la scène, si proche qu'Anastasia était sûre qu'ils pouvaient monter dessus si ils le voulaient. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas la meilleur table pour voir le spectacle mais cela leur importait peu. Si ils avaient choisi les meilleures places quelqu'un les aurait sans aucun doute reconnu et leur escapade à Paris aurait été ruiné.

Le spectacle commença peu après que leurs boissons soient arrivées à leur table; une bouteille de Champagne et deux flûtes.

Alors que le spectacle continuait Dimitri enchaîna les verres de Champagne. Anastasia commença à s'inquiéter légèrement. Ils avaient tous les deux bu du vin pendant le dîner et Dimitri ne tenait pas bien l'alcool. Mais elle oublia rapidement ses pensées alors que le spectacle devenait de plus en plus intense. Quelques uns des plus jeunes dans la foule rougissaient et tout le monde lançait des cris de joies et tapait des mains, y compris Anastasia et Dimitri. Surtout Dimitri. Il était de plus en plus joyeux mais Anastasia ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui était en train de se passer près d'elle. Elle était immergée dans le spectacle et se perdait dans son amusement. Elle agissait comme l'ancienne Anastasia, l'aventureuse qui devait se cacher quand elle était face à des gens importants. Mais, cette ancienne Anastasia qui avait grandi dans un orphelinat était la vrai Anastasia. Elle était toujours incapable de réellement s'adapter à la cour et à se comporter comme une vrai princesse. Cela était trop strict et ennuyeux.

Soudainement, Dimitri se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la scène. Il sauta dessus et commença à danser et à jouer avec les danseuses. Tout le monde se mit à rire et à applaudir encore plus fort qu'auparavant. Lorsque Anastasia réalisa que Dimitri, son Dimitri, était sur la scène elle arrêta tous ces mouvements et cria.

-Dimitri ! Descend de là tout de suite !

Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre et il n'avait définitivement pas l'intention de descendre. Elle secoua sa tête, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, sachant pleinement qu'elle ne le devait pas.

-Les garçons sont si stupides, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle se trouvait une nouvelle fois à dire cela. Pourquoi est-ce que les garçons faisaient autant de choses si idiotes, particulièrement Dimitri ?

Parfois elle se demandait comment elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, mais alors, elle se rappelait que c'était exactement pour ces raisons. Dimitri était aventureux comme elle, mais aussi plein de petites attentions envers elle.

Elle inspira tout l'air qu'elle pu comme pour se donner du courage et rejoignit Dimitri sur la scène, essayant de le faire descendre.

-Dimitri ! Hors de la scène ! Maintenant !

Les gens riaient tellement fort à cet instant, à ses essais d'arrêter Dimitri de se ridiculiser encore plus, que c'était presque tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre. Mais il y avait un autre son qui commençait à émerger dans la pièce, un son très désagréable. Quelques personnes commençaient à la reconnaître et les murmures se répandaient plus vite que de la poudre incendiaire dans la salle.

_« Est-ce que c'est bien Anastasia, la princesse Anastasia ? »_

Elle ne pouvait pas entendre exactement ce qu'ils disaient mais elle savait que c'était quelque chose dans ce genre. Et à cet instant, alors qu'elle tendait la main pour attraper le bras droit de Dimitri, il lui lança un coup de poing involontaire. La salle entière explosa de rire de nouveau. Dimitri devenait de plus en plus excité sous l'effet des rires de la foule qu'il interprétait comme des encouragements. Il attrapa Anastasia par les hanches et commença à danser avec elle, la faisant tourner tout autour de la scène, entre les danseuses, qui étonnamment ne semblaient pas perturbées par les deux intrus. La plupart d'entres elles continuaient le spectacle comme si de rien n'était, mais le vrai spectacle ce soir là ce n'était pas elles, ce n'était pas du tout leurs danses. C'était Dimitri et Anastasia. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne, la sécurité ou n'importe qui, n'était toujours pas venu les jeter hors du bâtiment, mais elle vit rapidement pourquoi. Alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper des bras de Dimitri, elle vit que les hommes de la sécurité étaient en train de rire si fortement qu'il n'avaient absolument aucune intention de l'aider à descendre Dimitri de la scène. Elle se débattit plus fortement et réussi enfin à sortir de ses bras, faisant tomber l'une des danseuses près d'elle, qui en fit tomber une autre et ainsi de suite comme des dominos. La foule partit dans une nouvelle explosion de rire, plus forte que toutes les précédentes, et soudainement, Dimitri tomba sur elle.

Elle murmura entre ses dents.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça.

Dans son état saoul il interpréta de travers ses paroles et crut qu'elle était joueuse.

Elle se leva et vit que les autres hommes présent dans la salle étaient maintenant en train d'escalader la scène, prenant avantage de la confusion de la situation et voulant s'amuser eux aussi. Elle prit Dimitri par le main et couru à travers la foule aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et finalement, elle réussi à sortir de l'édifice. Elle fixa Dimitri et commença à lui crier dessus pour avoir été un tel idiot et avoir été si ridicule face à une telle foule alors qu'ils étaient censés être ici incognito, juste eux deux, ayant un mois romantique à Paris. Et maintenant ils n'avaient plus qu'à retourner auprès de sa grand-mère à cause de tous les gens qui allaient savoir qu'ils étaient là.

Et alors qu'elle criait de plus en plus fort, elle commença à lui tourner le dos pour le laisser planter là dans la rue. Mais il attrapa son poignet, l'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Elle ne voulait pas de son baiser au départ et elle essaya de le refuser mais il l'embrassait avec une telle passion qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de l'accepter , comme si ce baiser effaçait tous ce qu'il avait fait au Moulin Rouge quelques minutes plus tôt.

Alors que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle le regarda, ses joues rougies.

-Tu n'es toujours pas pardonné.

Mais son ton n'était pas vraiment convaincant. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester énervée contre Dimitri pendant très longtemps, et comme toujours, elle était déjà en train de tout lui pardonner. Après tout, elle s'était amusée à le regarder faire l'idiot et faire tomber les danseuses. Elle ne lui admettrait jamais, mais une partie d'elle, la partie irresponsable et l'enfant en elle, avait adoré ce qui venait de se passer. Cela avait rendu les choses plus palpitante et plus excitante. Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'ils devaient mettre fin à leur voyage. Ou peut-être pas, pensa-t-elle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du Moulin Rouge, Dimitri légèrement derrière elle, ayant des difficultés à marcher droit. Ils pouvaient toujours se déguiser sous d'autres fausses identités ou simplement s'enfuir dans le sud de la France et s'amuser dans un nouveau voyage, dans une nouvelle aventure.

allis

10h22

06/07/2009


End file.
